Cleansing of the Soul
by Sonic Dust
Summary: Actually, this story was written by a friend of mine; I only edited it a bit. Okay, more than a bit... The story has to do with the fan-char, Bane, who I am currently using in my SonicWorlds series.


Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © Sega.  
Bane the Hedgehog © Bane Keldare.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bane: Cleansing of the Soul"  
by Brandon Wade  
(edited by Dustin Lawson)  
  
Cast under the dark side of the moon, this hedgehog of mystery searches for those of his dynasty. Moving from realm to realm, never knowing where his next meal would come from, or when his next run-in with Robotnik would be.  
  
Separated at birth from his mother, father, and brother, this hedgehog longs to find the life that was rudely stolen by the evil tyrant when he incited the riot that overthrew the kingdom. It's a miracle that this young hedgehog is still alive, but due to what circumstances? He is no ordinairy hedgehog; just like his brother, he posesses a very interesting power. Not yet able to control it, he constantly stays away from contact with others. Yet there is one who can help, and today they encounter one another.  
  
*******  
  
Bane finally arrives at the end of a long day's journey. Weary from all the SWATbots he destroyed today, he collapses in a heap on the rickety bed that collapses under his weight. Not even caring, he falls fast asleep.  
  
"Bane..." A voice. A dream? "Bane..." He continued to stir, but chalked it up to delirium from lack of sleep.  
  
"BANE!!!"  
  
"Huh, wha! ...Who, who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
"You need not know who I am at this time, but I must advise you to leave this place and head to the Northern Ruins."  
  
He sat up in bed, straining to see if anyone was there. "Where do you get off telling me what to do? I don't answer-"  
  
"Just leave, or you'll lose your life!"  
  
Bane considered. He didn't like being bossed, but he didn't want to gamble on it, only to find out the mysterious voice was telling the truth. "Allright."  
  
Strapping on his katana, he quickly pays for his room and fuels up his motorcycle, then heads for the Northern Ruins.  
  
And none too soon. He looks back to see a huge beam of white light destroy the part of the motel he was staying in.  
  
Hours later he reaches the ruins. Not knowing what to expect, he keeps his hand on the hilt of his weapon.  
  
"Allright, show yourself, or I'll destroy everything in a five mile radius."  
  
"That wouldn't be smart," came the voice. "You wouldn't know who your brother is, now would you?"  
  
That was all Bane needed. In one swift movement he flies toward the voice and unsheaths his sword. Holding the sharp end of the blade to this stranger's throat, he holds back the anger deep inside to kill.  
  
What a strange little ferret, Bane thought to himself. He had sandy-tan fur, with a curious white streak down the middle. He was dressed in a red robe, with some sort of gold talisman hanging around his neck.  
  
The stranger only smiled. "You are quick, young hedgehog, and very skilled for one your age. But you do not yet know the full extent of your power."  
  
"Okay, quite frankly, unless you give me some kind of 411, in about five seconds, you're going to become minced ferret."  
  
He sighed. "You are just in your ways, but your anger is a weakness."  
  
"It's gotten me this far, and I don't plan to change."  
  
"Well, if you don't, you will perish."  
  
Bane laughed. "Right. Death by anger. That's what I call letting your emotions get the better of you."  
  
"I mean if you don't control your anger, it will take control of you, and you will no longer have any will of your own."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself?" Bane put on a solemn face. "Okay, fine. I believe you. I must resist the dark side, Obi-Wan." He couldn't help but laugh. The ferret did sound like a comic book.  
  
His adversary set his teeth. "I do not kid about such things, Bane. Please, heed my call and let me help you."  
  
"Forget it. I'm not taking orders from the likes of you."  
  
"What if I can help you find your brother? Would you then accept my help?"  
  
Bane lowered his sword. "Again, you mention my brother. How can I trust you really know anything about his whereabouts?" He once again brought his blade to attention. "How can I trust you?"  
  
"Well, I am- or, was... your royal assistant, Tatel."  
  
At that moment, Bane seems to remember him. He sheaths his sword and takes it all in. His royal assistant? Yes, he can remember seeing him a few times. Back in those days, their nanny attended to most of their needs, so his assistant wasn't needed much.  
  
They sat and discussed things. After a few minutes Bane agrees to accept his help in training his power.  
  
"Bane, we must start now. Come."  
  
And in that instant, they are in a dark, cold void.  
  
"It's freezing," Bane says, rubbing his arms. "Wh-what is this place?"  
  
"It is your soul."  
  
"WHAT?" Bane looked around. He could see much, it was so dark, but he could make out a few whispy shapes. "You don't make any sense."  
  
"This is your soul, Bane, cold and dark. You are missing something, and you must find it yourself. Your journey is through that door." Tatel indicated a wooden door behind him. "Once you conquer your anger you will find your family."  
  
Bane took a deep breath and turned the handle.  
  
*******  
  
He traveled the dark path that he so often travels. And at that moment, a tear fell from his eye.  
  
Bane finds himself at the age of three, and sees the only people that cared enough to give him food. Even if it was scraps and it was given to him in the alley behind their home, he was grateful. They always gave him a smile on the side.  
  
Until this day. Bane hoped it wasn't this day he was re-living, but all the signs were there.  
  
A new prototype, called SWATbots, came in and murdered the family. Why, Bane never knew, but it didn't really matter, now that he thought about it. It was a grave injustice. He could hear their screams once again. Then, the back door burst open and there were the hulking monsters. He could see the mother lying in the room beyond, lifeless. The night was silent. As they moved toward him, that's when he felt the tremble.  
  
The terrible tremble, rising, forcing its way up. From somewhere deep within, Bane saw himself lose control, and with that saw the raw power that had been unleashed from such a small child.  
  
He glowed a black and red aura, slowly levitating from the earth. His eyes glowed a pure white as he held his arms out, palms to the skies, head thrown back. With a blood-curdling scream, he unleashed a tremendous power, a blue light, or some say aura, swept through the city, destroying everything within a mile radius. The city was no more. As the child's rage subsides, he breaks down, and cries himself to sleep.  
  
Bane watches this with his mouth wide open, crying himself. He realizes how terrible of a thing he had done. The rest of the citizens of that city never had a chance to decide whether or not they wanted to die, never got to grow old.  
  
Suddenly, Bane realizes there is more to see.  
  
*******  
  
He travels upward through his soul, and a new scene unfolds before him. He sees the dusty buildings, the trash cans...  
  
"Oh, no... not this..."  
  
There he is, at age five, walking down an dark alley with his new pet; a dog named Bernie. He had been traveling with Bane for about three months, and their bond was unbreakable.  
  
At the end of the alley, he saw a woman being prepared for roboticization by a couple of SWATbots. Bernie growled and raced down the alley, plowing through the robots, saving the woman. Unfortunately, it cost the poor thing its own life.  
  
And again, the dark aura came, black and red. The sight of Bernie's body lying there on the dirty pavement was too much for him; he couldn't control his anger any longer. Arms raised, palms up, a blue light once again enveloped the city, destroying all in its path... even the woman his dog had given his life for.  
  
Panting, the boy lies on the scathed ground, weeping freely, for he is once again alone.  
  
Bane never thought too much about it before, but he now sees the terrible price of his unchecked anger. The entire city, even the woman they had just saved... forever gone, because of his dark soul. It was terrible, and he knew it had to stop.  
  
It was at that moment Bane seemed to sense something had changed. He looked down at himself, wiping away the fresh tears, to see himself glowing, a brilliant golden light. He knelt on the ground, supporting himself with his arms, and as he touched the ground, the glow began to spread, touching everything, surrounding him.  
  
Bane's soul had been cleansed.  
  
*******  
  
Exhausted, Bane collapsed in a pool of tears, sobbing until he left consciousness. When he awoke, he was in a bed, being tended to by Tatel.  
  
"Tatel... how long have I been out?"  
  
"It's coming up on two weeks, now."  
  
He sat up, rubbing his head. "Oh, man... what have I missed?"  
  
"Not too much, Your Highness. That's not what's important; what matters is that you've realized that you must control your anger, or it will not only be your death, but of the world. You must learn to draw from power of joy, not hate." He reached into his pocket. "Take this."  
  
Bane held out his and, and his assistant dropped a small red cross into his palm. Where the two parts met was set a darkish stone.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's an earring. It signifies ultimate power."  
  
"But I thought I wasn't attuned to black energies anymore. Why does it have such a dark stone?"  
  
"Because it reflects the aura of he who wears it. Nobody's wearing it right now. Sir, you have only grown greater in strength since you cast out the darkness, because all darkness in the would could never destroy a single ray of light."  
  
"I understand," Bane said as he put the earring on. "And thanks for your help."  
  
"You're welcome, Bane, but now it is time for us to part and go our seperate ways."  
  
Bane stood quickly, becoming lightheaded for his efforts. "B... but we just got back together..."  
  
"I know, but I have other things to do. Don't worry, we will meet again. For now, remember to train your new powers well. Anger, as hard as it is to control, is easy to use. The powers of light take much mastery, and you will need to perfect them for the coming battles."  
  
"I don't need a new sword or anything, do I?"  
  
Tatel laughed. "It's not The Dark Blade or anything. It's powers work with its master."  
  
"Well, at least there's that." He put his hands on the ferret's shoulders. "Good luck, old friend."  
  
"The same to you, Majesty."  
  
And then he was simply gone.  
  
Bane turned to look at himself in the mirror, and was surprised at how different he looked. His eyes were softer, less intense looking now. His features were a bit sharper... from not eating for two weeks, he supposed. He wondered why he hadn't dehydrated or anything.  
  
As he turned to find some food, he caught sight of the earring. It's stone was white.  
  
¤¤§¤¤  
the end 


End file.
